


Anna Fox

by InvaderInsane



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvaderInsane/pseuds/InvaderInsane
Summary: This is a story I ORIGNALLY wrote on Fanfiction.net/DeviantArt back in August 2014 so It's practically almost 3yrs old here.I own nothing except the story and My Fc's Anna Fox and Gary.This doesn't follow any of the CANON concepts and is Purely Fanfiction.WARNING THIS FIC does contain maybe a lemon and a slight rape scene. you have been WARNED.-Read on Fanfiction.net here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10651137/1/Anna-Fox





	1. Anna Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting the ORIGINAL PUBLISH DATE FOR THIS FIC.  
> -  
> This is the story of Anna fox. a damaged long forgotten Animatronic who was left to to rot in storage. how how her tale unfolds in five nights at freddy's,foxy x FC ,Rated M for chapters. Please read my warning on the first chapter.

Edit: 20/6/17 this is a fanfic.. nothing is Historically accurate! (I'm not even trying to be to be honest) so there you go. (if you didn't already know but yeah) **(DISCLAIMER: Before you continue reading this I just need to point out This isn't canon,nor is it suppose to really follow the story at all I added my own things in it so please don't bash my fanfic WARNING: there's a lemon on ch8 and more M rated stuff in another chapter but so I apologize if this effects anyone I did put a warning on it again Don't like then don't read they're probably worse fanfics out there anyway.**

**So continue reading at your own risk,again I am sorry for the inconvenience I own nothing I only own Anna and William monkey as well as my own concepts please don't take it too seriously on what I have created. Also my grammar may slip up a few times so uh don't call me out on that not everyone is perfect thanks )**

* * *

**Anna fox Ch1: Meeting foxy...**

Anna the jolly 3 captain got shut down after the incident in 1872,and then was replaced with foxy after some years. as the years went by she watched from a small hole in the wall sometimes she'd try to break the weak wall but it was proven to be no use. though there were several cracks in it.

as she waited in the room sometimes she'd hum and climb the discarded wreck of her ship the rose. she'd listen to the others move about in the hours.

Anna just watched and waited that's all she ever did.

**-A few years later-**

Anna was bored yet again of kicking at the wall with her metal leg she had just watched as foxy ran down the hall way only to be locked out,she kept kicking the wall,this however didn't go unnoticed by foxy,as he strained his rusty ears to locate the sound.

"who in the hell is makin' that stupid racket,a guy can't bloody concentrate ya'know it drives me a little crazy" foxy said to himself.

just then Anna spoke her voice a little shy sounding but it held some anger, "oh and I just like to do this for fun matey I bloody hate it in here" said anna from the hole in the wall just loud enough for foxy to hear her.

"why I'll be who said that" said the fox confused. "over here matey" said Anna tapping her foot on the tiled ground making a light clinking noise.

Foxy turned his head noticing the hole in the wall he walked over to it slowly joints creaking with every step. he peered through the hole and got poked in the eye causing him to stumble back. "ow what in the" he croaked out rubbing his eye. "i aint decent ya pervert,give me a god damn minute" she muttered covering the hole with a stray piece of wood before grabbing her tattered red jacket slipping it on before walking back over to the hole leg making a light clicking sound.

she moved the wood peering through the hole there she spotted him,"hey there matey,and just who might you be" asked Anna.

"oh,the names foxy" said foxy his voice a bit staticy and worn but she heard him. "ah well my names Anna" said Anna voice soft this time.

"so what are you doing in there Anna" asked foxy without thinking,Anna growled lowly but answered him voice low and cold sounding.

"oh I'm just fucking peachy in this fucking storage unit because THAT STUPID MORON HAD TO KNOCK INTO ME!, THE STUPID ROBOT IDIOT PEA BRAINED FUCKING MORON CAUSED ME TO GET PUT HERE!".

She growled out voice cracking with every word as if spoken through a broken radio.

"I HATE HIM I FUCKING HATE HIM THAT LOW LIFE DOUBLE CROSSING SON OF A BITCH W-" her voice shorted crackling before rebooting,"COCONUT..HEADED BASTARD.. IS GOING TO DIE!" she screeched vocal cords creaking and groaning.

she broke down into hacked sobs,"fucker.." she muttered sobbing.

"oh...oh crap..i better get back in position.." said foxy quickly going back to his cove leaving anna to sob quietly.

she glanced over to the robot who had caused her all the trouble in the first place he had log since been deactivated and scrapped for parts,"fucker this is your fate now bastard you got what you deserved but in my opinion they should've melted you down instead" she hissed knowing he couldn't hear her. "bastard all your fault if you hadn't of tripped on your own fucking feet this would never have happened Will.." she croaked out.

Will was her companion and friend back on the rose,he was a monkey robot a white monkey robot he was clumsy at times but they always managed to pull through that was until he got a little over enthusiastic and knocked into her causing her to be put in storage.

she walked away from the remains but what happened next wasn't what she was really expecting,"Anna...i'm..sorry" the robot choked coughing he was just a head now his body was in parts some missing. Anna turned her head to the voice.."will..go back to sleep will" she said voice soft for once.

**To be continued...**

****


	2. Out of Storage

**Anna fox ch2: Out of storage**.

Anna glared at the robot head hissing,"you got me put in here so why the fuck should,I accept that lame apology matey" she said voice crackling in anger.

"because.." he was cut of by a slap to the face,"Don't..YOU EVEN GO THERE" she snapped at him voice once again sounding like a broken radio.

Anna heard movements outside she briefly wondered what it was until she heard groaning of old metal hinges.

she froze going back into her slack position from when she was first put in storage.

she heard voices as the storage unit was finally opened,"I really do not understand why the boss wants to drag 'her' out of storage all of a sudden I mean she hasn't been around since..well.. you know" a male voice spoke.

the other nodded in agreement "yeah,me neither but he wants her out and well in with...him..Ted" said the other male.

Ted rubbed his head,"hell if I know Fred" said Ted the first male.

"well lets get her out of here probably rusted but oh well" said fred.

"what about ..him" said Ted pointing to the head of William.

"boss only said bring her out and forget the monkey he's hardly worth the fix" said Fred.

"okay I guess lets see if she still works" said Ted flicking the on switch on the back of Anna's neck she immediately sprung to life with her greeting though it sounded a little like a broken radio.

"Hey ya matey' the names Anna nice ta met you" she greeted robotically  though it was a bit off.

"well looks like her vocals need a little tune up..wonder if her singing is any good Anna why don't you sing us a shanty tune".

"Ah How about a shanty tune to lighten this here mood" said Anna before clearing her throat.

"Hey,I'm Anna of the jolly three why don't you take my hand and sail with me,come aboard my ship the rose as we sail through all the seven seas to pirates cove"

"search for buried treasure,or maybe something to eat feeling the sand beneath your feet"

"following the map looking left and right-" it cuts before continuing "come on and search with me Anna of the jolly three" she sang voice crackling at the end.

"well looks like we have to fix that line" said Fred Ted nodded in agreement.

she was then shut off unaware of what was going to happen to her.

**-two hours later-**

Anna's vocals where fixed so she no longer skipped the line she was suppose to say and her voice sounded like when she first came to the pizzeria sweet sounding and clear.

she was also patched up to the best of Fred and Ted since her parts where really rare they couldn't do anything besides patch up the tear and replace her spine with a modern one.

"so the boss wants her to be a surprise for christmas is that it" asked Ted.

"yeah pretty much but for now she'll be sharing with foxy,just hope he doesn't mind" said Fred.

Anna remained emotionless and lifeless she still had her original clothes on only now she had a white shirt to where before she had none.

she pretty much was dead to the world at the moment considering she was fully powered down she had no clue what was in store for her.

**-Late at night 2am-**

Anna groaned cracking her old joints this didn't go unnoticed by foxy as he woke up staring at her.

Anna opened her eyes gasping looking around. "well i'll be a scurvy sea dog,I' .. my voice..it..sounds..better..oh my spine.. is..holy..goody gold gumdrops" she laughed tapping her foot she turned her head towards foxy.

"why..hello there..i believe we met before matey,names Anna" said Anna holding out her paw. foxy was hesitant to shake it but did eventually though he pulled her towards him staring into her eyes.

Anna gasped,"goody gold gum drops and dablunes what in the name of the seven seas are ya doin" she said narrowing her eyes.

"um..I.." foxy let go of her "um sorry just never really,had no one around here ya know" he said voice staticy but still understandable.

"ah I see just don't be goin' pulling me like that again matey,I aint some dame" she said smiling.

foxy peered through the curtains as the camera lit up.

"so what do ya do for fun round her" she whispered,foxy didn't answer her until the camera turned off.

"well we just follow the rules and the security guard is probably going to get killed" said foxy.

"huh so scaring the security guard..piece of cake" said Anna "mind if I try" she said softly.

"huh well okay go for it" said foxy,Anna stepped towards the curtain peering through a sadistic grin on her face like a twisted smile. sharp teeth showing.

she was sure the security guard had either screamed bloody murder or soiled themselves. she would never know.

she went back inside when the camera turned off.

"so what do you think I did.. I hope I didn't scare him to badly" she said just then a purple bunny walked by clutching his nose. "huh what's with them" asked Anna.

the bunny turned to her.

"well.. i was up there with the guard when all of a sudden he turned white when checking the cameras next thing I know there's this vile smell and I had to bolt it out of there,I guess he must of shat himself or something" said the bunny.

"oh dear must of scared him a bit too much" said Anna giggling.

the bunny stared at her then left.

"well I am impressed.." said foxy,Anna turned to him frowning. "heh well I do try wasn't intending to do that but oh well" said Anna.

soon the clock struck 5:50am and almost everyone was back in there original positions meanwhile in this time foxy and Anna talked about things mostly about the past.

"so you really bit someone's head" asked Anna tilting her head.

"yeah he deserved it,and did you really work here before me" said foxy.

"yeah I did,but in 1872 well the dumb robot will knocked into me and well I killed someone on accident and ever since then I was put in storage I guess I'm only out now for something special but until then I'm stuck here with you" said Anna smiling.

Anna subconsciously had moved closer to foxy without realizing it,though foxy did and wrapped an arm around her. Anna didn't say anything this time instead she rested her head on his chest. "so um... friends.." she asked looking up at him. "yeah friends" said foxy smiling the best he could.


	3. Crushing on a fox,Love and a Date?

**The story of Anna fox chapter 3: Crushing on a fox,love and a date?**

It had been several weeks since anna was taken out of storage the fun loving fox had at least made friends with the others a little bit but freddy didn't seem to like her no matter how hard she tried.

so in the end she gave up she was getting closer and closer to foxy now and as the months drawled on she had grown to love him but she didn't want him to know she was crushing on him.

so she kept to herself occasionally she'd blush lightly whenever she saw him a certain way,she stared at him as he ran down the hall way.

sometimes she'd join him but she'd run the opposite hallway to him tapping on the glass and laughing revealing herself though she'd never attack even when she just stood there waiting. glowing eerily in the darkness playing her pirate theme slowly and creepily.

It had scared the security guard multiple times and she'd sometimes whisper to him,"hey..matey...how's..it..going.." over and over before she would disappear.

**-present day about 3 months since she was taken out of storage and christmas was drawing closer-**

'should I tell.. him..oh..foxy..if you only knew..' she thought watching him silently.

what she didn't know was foxy was staring at her from the corner of his eye it may have looked like he was staring ahead, but he kept an eye on her over the past few months he too had felt something but in all honesty he wasn't that sure.

soon in grew dark as the security guard showed up anna was powered down and wouldn't be active until at least 2am foxy however was awake watching her occasionally he'd touch her face with his paw not that she'd feel it anyway.

foxy sighed to himself,"anna.." he whispered softly sighing "if only you knew.." he was paying attention to the time but at the moment he wasn't the clock had struck 2am when foxy uttered the next words. "how..much I..I..love..you" he said softly his eyes where closed so he didn't see annas light up a small trickle of a happy tear rolled down her face.

"I love you too.." said anna shyly,foxy's eyes widened "uh..how..when did you" spurted foxy.

"when you said how much you love me.. I woke up.. ..and um...even when I'm powered down I..feel everything so.. when I power up..I felt the touches to my face.. each time." she breathed out before continuing to speak in a soft voice.

"I remained. silent..because I didn't know what to say ..foxy.." said anna stepping forwards metal peg leg clinking.

"I.." she said softly before just moving forwards capturing foxy's robotic lips in a quick kiss before pulling back blushing.

"um..I..uh.." said anna stuttering a little as foxy approached her he gently cupped her face before bringing it closer and kissing her gently.

anna wrapped her arms around him kissing back after they both pulled back blushing. "um..how about..a..date.." asked foxy. "..sure..but not here..how about..oh I know my ship..in storage..I think I can open the door now" suggested anna. foxy nodded.

"but not now..for now..uh..we..uh can we cuddle.." asked foxy,Anna smiled sitting down on the fake sand "yeah..come here then" she said foxy sat next to her pulling her close.

anna let out a soft robotic like purr resting her head on his battered chest.

they stayed like that until the both had to power down for the night.

** -Time skip- **

****when the others went to return to there posts freddy decided to check on foxy only to discover Anna who he'd come to really hate lying snuggled into the foxy's battered chest. he growled lowly at this it made him sick to see the two it really wasn't right at all to him. he considered anna to be a distraction for foxy and his work.

he forged a plan. in his head and also to make anna pay.. he walked back to the stage with a smirk. both bonnie and chica saw it but remained silent they two where afraid of freddy though they didn't really show it **.**

(A/n Edited and fixed any errors and ..ohh what's freddy planing you'll see mwhahahaha)


	4. Freddy's Revenge

**Anna fox Ch4: Freddy's revenge.. **

Freddy waited until the fox had left his cove leaving anna still powered down he made his move quickly grabbing anna and dragging her back stage.

It just hit 2am as she opened her eyes,she looked and saw what was happening she began to struggle but the bear gripped tighter pulling her into a room where no one could hear or see them.

he pushed anna back against the wall making sure he had her pinned in place with one arm.

Anna wasn't so much afraid of freddy but she was a little scared of what he was going to do to her.

"so the little pirate has a new play thing ..well.. I'm going to break..it.." said freddy rather creepily.

Anna's eyes widened as freddy trailed a hand down her body she screamed but a hand silenced her she could feel freddy's hands on her pulling her shirt up.

she inwardly wanted to kick him with her peg leg but she couldn't move.

'foxy..help..' she thought in her head her metal heart was racing in panic as freddy let go off her pointing what looked to be a gun at her.

"strip..or I'll kill you..where you stand" freddy ordered.

Anna glared at him,"I'd rather die then obey ya,ya bastard" she hissed only to be smacked with the gun.

"fine we'll do it the hard way you bitch" said freddy as he quickly moved anna tried to avoid the brute but was pinned down freddy made short work of her clothes ripping most of them apart.

anna shivered as the cold of the room hit her exposed breasts despite the patchwork she was rather un scarred,freddy licked his lips.

using a large hand to roughly grab her breast squeezing in causing anna to groan. "no.. no..get off a me ya big lug" she hissed.

Foxy had just come back upon discovering anna was gone he turned red eyed he faintly heard muffled screaming.

he walked towards the back room and what he saw made him turn more angry then ever.

"FREDDY..GET YA DIRTY PAWS OFF OF HER" he screeched tackling freddy off of anna who used her arms to cover her exposed chest.

"oh why ruin the fun dear foxy I was only going to teach her and you a lesson" said freddy sneering.

"grr yah be tryin to rape her you son of a bitch,what kind of messed up lesson is that" said foxy growling low.

Freddy backed away a little though he still held a smirk as he suddenly grabbed anna pointing a gun at her head. "Now stand down or Anna here gets it" said freddy.

Anna squeaked at the sudden grabbing as she growled,"just what the bloody hell do ya want from me ya bastard" she hissed.

Freddy smirked,"just..you my dear.. now..strip.." he hissed. foxy twitched glaring at freddy.

Anna let her arms droop showing her half naked self to foxy,who even when he was angry lightly blushed admiring her but not for her body for her personality and overall just being well anna.

Anna sighed in defeat,"fine just.. let me go..I can't exactly do anything with ya holding me" said anna.

Freddy let go of her pushing her forwards that's when anna struck kicking her peg leg up knocking the gun out of freddy's hand before jumping up and decking him in the face with her leg she quickly grabbed the gun and shakingly fired twice.

"ya bastard..ya fuckin..bastard..never..underestimate..me.. fucker.." she gasped.. a little.. the effort had taking a bit out of her as she fell back foxy caught her holding her closely glancing at the broken remains of the bear twitching.

"I'll take care of ya lassy" foxy whispered gathering her tattered clothes to at least cover her up a little before bringing her not to his pirate cove but to the storage place.

Anna stirred slightly,"foxy..the ship..go..there.." she managed to mumbled weakly kicking freddy had drained her more than she thought but she had to do something and it was only instinct in the end that had saved her,that or the old pre recorded fighting moves.

foxy nodded bringing her inside the ship setting her down on what appeared to be a make shift bed he lay beside her pulling her close to his chest for once in his life he didn't care about what would happen when the sun rose up.

**(A/n Oh god oh god I do hope I didn't over do this )**


	5. Freddys downfall,Repaired and Replaced.

**Anna fox Ch5: Freddys downfall,Repaired and Replaced. **

In was early morning when the pizzeria opened again the morning staff where in for quite a surprise when they found freddy,foxy and anna missing and only chica and bonnie left standing on the stage.

It didn't take to long for them to find freddies broken remains in the back room charred and broken still twitching a bit on the floor,the two repair men Fred and Ted looked freddy over,assessing the problem it looked like freddy had been bashed in the head with something rather heavy and blunt.

Also there was a hole in his chest with what looked like electricity scorch marks from something with a rather High voltage,enough to stun or almost fry a robot or an electrical device.

Unfortunately most of freddys circuits had been fried beyond any real repair,when they gave the news to the owner he almost exploded in rage,he then told them to see if they could find Anna or foxy.

Soon enough both repair men where in for a surprise when they checked the storage room there both of them lay with anna against foxy's chest,both repair men didn't speak or attempt to move them so instead they told mr fazbear they found them.

To which the stout fat man replied,"good,I'd never in my life thought i'd say this but... have foxy repaired fully whatever the means use scrap parts,oh and be sure anna is ready too" the man added his voice thick and heavy,as he walked into his office.

The two repair men grinned at each other before setting off to work on foxy gently pulling him away from anna,fred and ted set to work fixing up the gash in foxy's chest and covering his legs in fur again soon foxy looked better than before they had replaced most of his joints with spare ones from a exoskeleton.

To them foxy looked better than new,with the fixed jaw and patched holes,both men brought foxy back to pirates cove before fixing up anna with some new clothes and putting her with foxy once again,closing the curtains to pirates cove and moving the out of order sign.

They both replaced it with a Foxy and Anna: Come join the fun Reopening soon! Stay tuned.

**-Later before Mr fazbear left-**

He took a look at the two animatronics although the children where sad to see that freddy wasn't coming back they where excited about Foxy and Anna though most of the parents disagreed but some liked the idea.

So when he saw them all patched up again he couldn't help smile,"stay good..you two..and sail away" he said before he shut the curtains leaving the security guard and the pizzeria behind.

The security guard was nervous yet again but he was glad he didn't have to deal with freddy just bonnie and chica and maybe the two foxes,but he didn't know for sure,after all just finding out the both of them got repaired recently made him shiver.

**-Later that night around 2am-**

Both Anna and Foxy slowly powered up,foxy was the one to power up first followed by Anna,they both blinked their eyes at each other.

"foxy..you've been..fixed..up.." said Anna in her normal voice looking foxy over in his new outfit which consisted of brown pants a white shirt and a red jacket with a plastic sword,he also now donned a Pirate hat and anna herself had her old pirate captains hat on her head.

"Foxy..speak..come on..they fixed your jaw sure they must have fixed your voice too" asked anna.

Foxy was in a little bit of shock at the moment taking in everything before he let out a breath,he spoke softly it was a deep masculine voice,with a pirate accent.

"Argh,why ye look at me dear ol' foxy back from the davy jones" said foxy he chuckled lightly smiling. "why lassy no need to stare,why don't you come over her' and join me" said foxy offering anna his paw.

Anna blushed but took his paw only to be pulled into his fixed chest it was soft and his fur tickled her she couldn't help but giggle,"ah foxy ye fur is tickling me" said anna nuzzling him.

Foxy blushed at this act but nonetheless put an arm gently around her waist before dancing slowly with her.

Anna followed his lead slowly,soon the two where dancing together in silence though softly singing a song between each other as they moved.

soon morning was beginning to creep up on them both foxes smiled at each other as they slowly stopped dancing foxy pulled anna close lifting her chin up with his hook gently.

"ye know,ya are the most beautiful fox I have ever seen" said foxy his deep masculine voice making Anna blush all that more as he leaned in kissing her a sparks flew between them as they kissed soon both pulled away from each other as they both lay on the fake sand powering down for now.

**-Meanwhile with the night guard-**

The night guard was glad he had only been visited by bonnie and chica but he could of sworn he heard a deep chuckling it gave him shivers,just thinking about it as he left the pizzeria.


	6. Guess who..

**Anna fox Ch6: Guess who..**

The day went fairly well for both anna and foxy kids came up to them now,but as for the main band well.. freddy had been replaced by a golden one he sung a bit like freddy but his voice was a bit deeper.

Foxy couldn't help but think something was up with this replacement freddy,anna felt the same way but she couldn't tell foxy right now.

Golden freddy as he was called was pulled out from deep within storage to replace freddy,both bonnie and chica seemed a little nervous around him,well as far as anna could tell.

soon it was closing time and the night guard would soon be coming,both anna and foxy had both retired to pirates cove shutting down until later on in the night.

while bonnie,chica and golden freddy all stood on the stage.

the night guard came in at around 11pm an hour before the real games began,both foxy and anna had slightly reformed against going after the night guard,but that didn't stop golden freddy,chica or bonnie,they still tormented the poor guy.

almost catching him too if it wasn't for both anna and foxy.

**-with the night guard 12am-**

It was 12am the phone guy hadn't left a message then again what would you expect as he was already gone,the guard who's name was gary,had survived about two weeks so far not as long as the phone guy though but still pretty long.

Gary watched the cameras flicking from room to room,hearing movements,he flicked on the left light only to let out a startled gasp as bonnies lit frame appeared,gary slammed the door closed turning off the light but checking every twenty seconds,soon the figure of bonnie disappeared,gary reopened the door.

he looked at the tablet again, 80% and nothing much had happened yet.

soon he was down to 40% after some run ins with both chica and bonnie coming from both doors,and as for golden freddy he only ever appeared once in the room nearly giving gary a heart attack before disappearing,but not without leaving a deep hollow laugh for gary to hear.

speaking of laughter he heard freddy's deep laughter as if mocking him as his percentage dropped to the 20's,it became a little clearer it sounded like crying,but was it really.

anna and foxy had both been up since 3am ever since gary's power dropped in the 30's though both didn't make a move instead they merely poked their heads out staring at the camera.

it was drawing towards 5am now garys power had become lower dropping to 10% gary was really feeling the pressure now it felt like forever until the ominous tone of the power running out became apparent for gary.

a deeper less joyful creepy eerie tune played on the left it was golden freddy,gary closed his eyes hoping to whatever god to have mercy on him.

it went silent for a while gary opened his eyes but it didn't last long as golden freddy jumped screaming,that was the last image he saw before he blacked out,barely hearing the clang and scraping of metal.

**-Cliffhanger to be continued- **


	7. Lucky break and twisted plans

**Anna fox Ch7: Lucky break and twisted plans**

**-30 minutes before Gary's power ran out-**

Both Foxy and Anna where watching as golden Freddy advanced slowly towards the guard as both saw bonnie and Chica leave.

"argh that land lubber is going to get it when I get my hand on him" seethed Anna,"ye is right me lass,that Golden Freddy is nothing but trouble" replied foxy.

**-Present time just before Gary ran out of power-**

Anna smiled but it was quickly replaced by a look of anger as she watched the golden Freddy advance it was now or never,the ominous tone of the power running out was their cue to strike. Anna ran as fast as she could to the right door grabbing Gary and pulling him back just as Golden Freddy lunged crashing to the floor with a bang.

Golden Freddy groaned eyes snapping open as he had shut them in pain,his eyes where a hollow black deep dark eyes that were like an abyss nothing but darkness. _ **"̛YoU BiTcH"**_ said golden Freddy in a twisted voice getting ready to lunge,but before he could foxy grabbed him from behind pulling him backwards

_**"**_ _ **LeT ME gO YoU sTuPiD FoX"**_ hissed golden Freddy struggling,foxy growled pulling golden Freddy out of the office and throwing him towards the wall where he then lunged at golden Freddy swiping his hook at him,though it only did a little damage to his head.

"Ye been a bad little sailor..ye needs to walk the plank" said foxy growling,golden Freddy growled back demoniacally chuckling a deep hollow laugh _**"YoU WiLl SeE tHe lIgHt"**_ said golden Freddy in an eerie tone of voice. Foxy was slightly creped out but asked. "...what..in the name of davey jones,are ye blabbing on about ye stupid bear" growled foxy.

it was nearing 6am now,Anna had thankfully dragged the night guard into pirates cove hiding behind the curtains,both bonnie and Chica watched but didn't move from their spots. bonnie sighed whispering to Chica who stood beside him.

"what do you think she's up to with that exoskeleton,doesn't she realize it's out of it's costume" whispered bonnie,Chica looked at bonnie before replying,"how in the world am I suppose ta know,maybe she's going to stuff him now and is just waiting for golden Freddy" said Chica.

Anna sighed as she propped Gary up against one of the plastic palm trees,"ye stay there matey" said Anna sitting down on the sand it was 5:50am just ten minutes before it was all over.

"Ye is one twisted bear" said foxy as Golden Freddy continued to rant a little longer foxy really wondered what the bear was trying to do besides bore him with riddles.

it was about 5:59am now just one minute before everyone was suppose to go back in their places.

_**"** **YoU sHaLl kNoW ThE JoY OF cReatIoN"**_ said golden Freddy before 6am finally hit and he went limp

Foxy stared at the golden Freddy before dragging him towards the stage leaving him to bonnie and Chica before walking back into pirates cove.

The night guard had not woken up yet from the scare and shock,luckily the pizzeria wouldn't be open until Monday it was currently Saturday.

**-Gary's Pov-**

I didn't know what had happened after I blacked out one moment golden Freddy was attacking the next total darkness.

I groaned my head pounding in my skull groaning I slowly lifted an arm to check the time cracking open an eye the digital numbers illuminated in the darkness read 7:00am I had been out for just about over two hours.

I rubbed my temples opening my eyes only to come face to face with a robot I've only ever seen once before,she had black hair with brown fur,and a red coat,squinting I could just make out the name written on the hat she wore. 'Anna' in somewhat faded writing but it was there.

'so this is the robot that saved me.. well Anna..' thought Gary I didn't want to strain myself any longer,though I was weary of trusting a robot I reluctantly fell asleep.

**-No ones Pov-**

Anna watched the human known as Gary look at her,he didn't seem to notice as she stood still watching,when he fell asleep again however was when Anna moved.

she looked towards foxy who had just not long returned an hour ago. "so..what did golden Freddy have to say" asked Anna.

Foxy didn't reply for a moment until he spoke a tone of dread in his voice,"he started babbling on..don't know. what he was on about,something about the 'joy of creation' same type of crap Freddy used ta spew,seems he's just about as corrupt if not worse than Freddy was" said foxy his voice a bit shakey.

"he's after something..or he wants something.." said foxy his visible golden honey coloured eye glowing in the darkness.

"hmm but what is the question" said Anna looking over at the night guard before looking back at foxy.

"that's the problem we don't know.." said foxy sighing Anna nodded in agreement.

"Guess we best think on this a bit longer" said Anna,foxy nodded.

both animatronics sat down on the fake sand letting their robotic minds think over things.

'what's golden Freddy up to.. seems all he wants is power or something.. bastard called me lass a bitch.. he should walk the plank' was one of the things foxy had thought.

'I wonder when the guard will wake up again' thought Anna.

just then Anna heard the sound of moment snapping her out of her thoughts she looked towards the guard,who seemed slightly frightened.

"ahh..d-don't.. hurt me" said Gary clearly a bit scared,Anna tilted her head.

"I aint gonna hurt ye matey" said Anna softly.

"really.. you're not going to stuff me..inside a suit are you.." said Gary.

Anna paled,"no matey,that's more of the others kind of think see me and foxy here realized ye where a human,the others however.. don't quite see it that way" said Anna rubbing her head with her good hand.

"that's good to know.. so.. I. best be off then.. right.." asked Gary.

"ye go on ahead ya had a rough night ye want one of us to escort ye to the door?" asked Anna.

"if you don't mind" said Gary.

"no not at all matey" said Anna softly offering her good hand for Gary to take,which he tentatively did.

Anna led Gary towards the entrance watching him leave she made sure he was gone before walking back into pirates cove all while wondering what golden Freddy was planning.

**-To be continued-**


	8. Golden freddy's plan revealed

**Anna fox C8: Golden freddy's plan revealed**

* * *

**No ones Pov**

As Anna walked back into the cove she was grabbed by foxy and pulled into a kiss,sparks seemed to fly as Anna let out a small purr,as they both pulled back there was a blush on both their faces.

"um,what was that for foxy?" asked Anna curiously,"um..I..uh,Just wanted to know i care,ye know and I just don't want ta lose ye lass" said foxy looking towards the floor blushing.

"foxy,I won't ever leave you,and ye most certainly won't lose me,if i can help it that is,I love you foxy.." said Anna softly.

foxy blushed and kissed her again this time it was slow and passionate as he slowly licked his metal life like tongue across her lower lip,Anna moaned a little opening her mouth as foxy allowed his tongue to enter her mouth,slowly caressing her metal tongue with his as small sparks where made between them. they eventually pulled apart.

**- WARNING: LEMON AHEAD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ WARNING LEMON WARNING-**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

** LEMON START SKIP FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ MY OWN CONCEPT WAS APART OF THIS LEMON SO PLEASE DON'T BASH **

"Foxy,we shouldn't..it's.." foxy held her close. "I won't do anything ye don't want ta do me lass.." said foxy softly. "foxy..." said Anna slipping off her red jacket letting it fall to the floor of the cove. she blushed. "Anna.." said foxy taking off his own jacket.

Anna blushed as she felt Foxy's life like metal member brush against her lower regions. she moaned unclasping her bra revealing her life like breasts. foxy blushed and held her close.

"are ye sure about this lass.." said foxy softly,Anna merely nodded slowly taking off the last of her clothing revealing a wet realistic woman hood between her legs. foxy blushed a deeper shade of red than his fur,as Anna slowly pulled at his pants tugging them down.

revealing the life like member she stared at it before tentatively lowering her head licking it with her metal tongue causing foxy to moan she continued before she placed it in her mouth going slowly sucking it and licking it.

foxy moaned loudly but kept his voice rather low so the others wouldn't hear him. Anna continued to do this for awhile until it was too much for foxy to handle and he came into Anna's mouth hot oily liquid coated the back of her throat as she swallowed it licking her lips as she came back up.

"Foxy.." said Anna softly as she crawled on top of him. "are ye sure lass?" asked foxy Anna nodded hesitatingly lowering herself onto him she moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. slowly lowering herself more until he was completely inside her. she didn't move.

foxy let out a small moan as he felt her lower onto him,"are..ye alright lass" asked foxy,Anna nodded,"just..give me..a few minutes to..adjust.." she said as she slowly began to move.

she moaned in pleasure and slight pain but the more she moved the more the pleasure took over her until she found herself bouncing up and down on him.

"ahh foxy.." moaned Anna,foxy flipped them over now he was on top as he continued finding himself going in and out of her,her hot oily juices coating him as he went in and out.

he went faster and harder making anna moan out more and more as she wrapped her legs around him foxy felt himself nearing his limit. "Anna..i'm..getting close.." he moaned out.

"foxy.. inside me cum inside me fill me with your love" she moaned out,soon it all came to an end as foxy moaned one last time before spilling his hot oil inside her coating her insides.

Anna moaned as she came as well the slick hot oil dripping from her.

she stared up at foxy and kissed him as he pulled out of her laying beside her and pulling her close. Anna purred slowly sleep consumed them both.

**-LEMON OVER CONTINUE READING-**

**-No one's Pov-**

Anna was the first to wake up when she opened her eyes she saw foxy beside her both of them where covered in the aftermath of what happened earlier that morning. she blushed finding herself naked pressed against Foxy's chest.

oddly she was content but she needed to put on some clothes before the others got suspicious. Anna nudged foxy. causing him to stir and mutter something incoherent.

Anna sighed,"foxy wake up we have ta get dressed,or the others will well..they'll get suspicious" said Anna. foxy groaned opening his eyes.

he blushed as he vaguely remembered what had happened between the both of them. "um ye is right lass but uh what about the um..aftermath.." said foxy blushing. Anna pointed to a closet as she pulled on her shirt and jacket grabbing her pants and trousers as she dashed off quickly returning with a bucket of water and a sponge. "uh..well this is about as good as i can do" said Anna as she handed foxy his clothes.

**-time skip-**

soon both of them where clean and everything was back in it's proper place,it was Sunday so the pizzeria wouldn't open until morning.

even then both foxy and Anna where both on edge mainly because of Golden Freddy they both had racked their heads and with a little bit of digging found out what golden Freddy was planning on doing.

but they'd have to wait until tomorrow to tell Gary all about it because Golden Freddy was trying to get stronger by reviving a much more powerful Freddy after both Anna and foxy had 'killed' the original one,leaving it just a weak spirit to roam the pizzeria.

Anna shuddered at the thought of Freddy and what he tried to do to her,foxy held her close.

as the morning sun rose Golden Freddy had a sinister smile on his face,'today,I shall show them all the.. _**'JoY OF cReatIoN'**_ he thought with a sick twisted laugh.

**-To be continued- **


	9. The joy of creation

**Anna fox Ch9 : The joy of creation**

* * *

**-previously- No ones Pov**

As the morning sun rose Golden Freddy had a sinister smile on his face,'today I shall show them all the ' _ **JoY OF cReatIoN'** _ he thought with a sick twisted laugh

** -Time skip to midnight- **

** WARNING: RAPE SCENE AHEAD DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ AGAIN WARNING SKIP AHEAD NOW **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**START SCENE HERE NIGHTMARE START NOW**

Anna was nervous shifting her eyes back and forth pacing her ship she heard a laugh one that she knew all too well.

suddenly the room grew eerily cold,"who's..there SHOW YA SELF YA SCURVY CUR!" she hissed. "..How improper of a lady.." a cold voice hissed in her hear causing Anna to jump and swipe at whoever said it but her hook only passed through.

It was freddy's ghost. "you think that's going to work! then you are sorely mistaken!" he boomed in a deep voice filled with static. "You're the reason I'm still here..in this retched place!" hissed Freddy. "I should have killed you when I had the chance,stupid fox!" he raised a hand and slammed Anna into her ship holding her down with a seemingly invisible force. "gah..nng..you..scurvy bastard..let me go!" she hissed.

Freddy narrowed his eyes,"What makes you think I should let you go..after all you've did.." he hissed in a harsh whisper he trailed his ghostly hands along her body Anna visibly shuddered in disgust. "get yer filthy paws off a me you asshole!" she hissed only to be silence with a rough squeeze of her neck. "SHUT UP!" he hissed ripping open her top squeezing her breasts hard Anna squirmed freddy's hands where cold and lifeless making her sick.

"although I can't physically do anything to you.. I can sure make you feel it!" he hissed he took off the rest of her clothes Anna shivered as he trailed a finger down and roughly inserted a finger then another and began mercilessly fingering her. Anna bit her lip moaning in both pleasure and slight pain. "ohh ah stop it!" she pleaded but Freddy didn't listen he kept going until Anna couldn't take it and came hot oil dripping down her thigh.

Freddy grinned he pinned her and roughly inserted himself and began to pound her raping her Anna screamed closing her eyes in pain. "no.. no NO NOOOOO!" Anna screamed

** -end of Nightmare- **

** -END SCENE- **

Anna screamed her eyes snapping open as she shuddered in disgust looking around her surrounding she was on her ship her clothes intact,"oh..thank was all a dream..well more like a nightmare" she said.

"Or was it.." hissed a cold voice it was indeed freddy's ghost

Anna shuddered in disgust.

"be thankful that was only a glimpse of what I would do to you if you so much as do anything stupid girl!" he boomed his voice low and dangerous as he disappeared.

Anna fell to her knees shaking curling herself up in a ball crying and whimpering.

** -Golden freddy's Pov- **

I had just a few things before I could begin my plan and get rid of that pesky guard and his two so called friends.

'shame really..I quite liked them too bad they went soft!' he thought to himself.

glancing at the clock it was almost time for the guard to start hearing the doors open I turned my head seeing the guard walk in I whisper,'Your time is up' i smirked when he visibly shuddered in fear.

I watched him until he disappeared from my view.

I smirked everything was going to plan.

** -Gary Pov- **

I entered the building tonight is my last night as the boss had told me I'm only needed one more night before the building was to close for the new one to open soon.

I glanced at the animatronics and shuddered as I saw the golden on mouth 'your time is up' to me , I went towards my office in fear knowing this would definitely be my last night.


	10. Gary's end ? Part 1

**Anna fox Ch10: Gary's end ? Part 1**

* * *

**-Gary's Pov-**

I looked at the camera's,visibly scared his hands where shaking and he was visibly terrified. he knew deep down this would probably be the end of him,knowing he would never see his friends again. He decided to pull out all the stops since foxy and Anna weren't a problem he kept an eye on Golden Freddy and the others. he waited and watched no one seemed to move. It was nearing 1am. he had about 80% power left. I felt nervous I was scared but at the same time I didn't want to be stuffed into a suit any time soon. I survived all the other nights. last night I came close but both Anna and foxy saved me. mostly Anna as she was the one to drag me out. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

**-No one's Pov-**

Golden Freddy watched as the camera flickered on and off with his robotic eyes,Chica and bonnie still stood beside him both looking a bit scared but they where hiding it. Anna was on her ship still somewhat shaking from the events that had just occurred she took a deep breath her mechanical limps shaking a bit as she stood up. the dream felt real she shuddered at the mere thought deciding to push it as far back into her mind as she could she looked around before making her way over to the pirate cove she sat down on the fake sand watching foxy as he slept in his sleep mode.

**-Golden Freddy pov-**

I smiled my plan was coming together only one problem I had to keep an eye out for the two pests. as the minutes ticked by I thought of a plan to distract them whilst I made the kill personally to that ignorant stupid human. yes.. I know the person isn't an endoskeleton. that makes it all the better. I looked around again. I could see the pale figure of freddy's ghost just beside me obedient as ever. I smiled a sick twisted smile.

**-No one's pov-**

Gary's shaking had lessoned for the most part as he tried to keep his breathing slow and even as well as his heart rate. he saw bonnie move from the stage soon followed by Chica.

Gary silently hoped they didn't team up on him again not after his close call last time. he shuddered at the thought. listening and watching intently he faintly heard voices.

"C-come on b-b-bon lets g-get h-h-him" the glitchy yet feminine voice of Chica was heard from one of the hall camera's. Gary paled a little but calmed himself.

"Y-Y-yeah..L-lets" the glitchy male voice of bonnie stated as he walked from the camera's view heavy footsteps could be heard on the hard tile floor.

Gary paled even more looking at the camera's he had about 60% left and it was almost 3am not even half done with the shift and they're already out to kill him.

**-Golden freddy pov-**

I watched as Chica and bonnie left the stage to hunt down the pitiful human. I couldn't exactly hear them from where I was but I could make out they where going to get him.

I waited patiently, 'maybe this time..I will make the human see the true meaning of the **'JoY OF cReatIoN** ' I thought evilly.

**-Gary's pov-**

I flipped the light and almost screamed as I saw bonnie standing there I quickly hit the door button as the metal door came clattering down I made sure to turn of the light I checked the camera's seeing bonnie had moved to the supply closet I blinked.'what kind of game is he playing' I thought as I checked the door again seeing him again I quickly pressed the door. 'are they fucking with me' I thought in somewhat anger. I checked the other door and slammed the door shut at seeing Chica in the window her eyes wide and beak open as she stared at me.

'Oh..fuck..' I thought to myself.

- **CLIFFHANGER-**


	11. Gary's end ? Part 2

**Anna fox chapter 11: Gary's end ? Part 2**

* * *

**-Gary's Pov-**

I took several deep breaths trying to calm down I looked at the monitor again 55% power Chica was still in the window I checked the left door Bonnie was gone. I sighed somewhat in relief but I knew it wasn't time to relax just yet flicking through the camera's I almost screamed when I saw the cold eyes of Golden Freddy on the stage.

**-No one's Pov-**

Golden Freddy stood on the stage as he looked into the camera with his soulless cold eyes he smiled a sick twisted smile showing rows of jagged teeth inside of his jaw. Gary paled at what he saw but didn't let the Golden Freddy distract him as he disappeared from sight,he blinked wondering where the robot had went too. Anna was no longer at her ship as she was now in the cove he couldn't quite see her because of the curtain but he knew.

Anna could see foxy starting to wake up from his sleep his eye opened as he whirred silently to life he looked in her direction with a soft smile,"you okay lassy" he asked his voice sounding static but easy enough to make out. Anna shook her head as the nightmare from last night clawed at her robotic mind,"no..I. bad dream..it felt so real.." Anna managed. Foxy's eyes widened but he slowly wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Anna didn't move she only stayed there in his arms feeling a bit safer. after a moment Anna managed to whisper,"do you think Gary is okay,I heard noises.." Anna admitted.

Foxy peeked through the curtain the camera wasn't on at all but a flicker of it turning on then off meant Gary was still alive. "aye he be still there but we best keep on our guard just in case you know" said Foxy his voice soft. Anna nodded ears perked and listening she could hear Bonnie and Chica from the hallways she carefully peeked out from the curtains faintly making out Golden Freddy and Freddy's ghost floating beside him she could feel the temperature dropping though Anna had no skin It felt like her metal joints where growing cold.

**-Golden freddy pov-**

I chuckled darkly as I shifted from the stage and into the dining room making sure to move slowly patiently waiting for a chance to strike with Chica and Bonnie keeping the human busy and occupied all I had to do was play the waiting game. 'oh what joy,I can't wait to stuff that human into a suit maybe that'll show him the true meaning of the _**JoY OF cReatIoN**_ ' I thought darkly.

**-Foxy Pov-**

I felt a chill run through me as the air seemed to get a lot colder my metal joints seemingly freezing up and growing colder. something bad was going to happen and I could sense it,though I think it has something to do with Golden Freddy and his equally evil ghost counter part Freddy. as if this was all part of his plan and his so called Joy of creation. still don't know what he meant by that but it can't be good not one bit.

**-No one's pov-**

Gary was on edge he had around 30% power remaining having survived the terrors this long he wondered when he luck would end. Last time he got a lucky break could this be the end of him. Perhaps he checked the time is was 3am now just turning 4am Gary checked the doors again it seemed both bonnie and Chica had moved back a space he didn't make a sound afraid the animatronics would hear him they could probably hear his breathing already,he had to remain calm freaking out now would only progress things further. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes for a moment opening them his head now cleared and his pulse somewhat back to normal he focused.

Foxy had peeked out of the cove he didn't want to move until the time was just right he had spoken to Anna about his plan to at least try and cut Golden Freddy off getting to Gary before the others did. A waiting game one wrong move and well Gary would be dragged off and stuffed. Anna did a good job previously of keeping the others away before but that was with Freddy,Bonnie and Chica. not Golden Freddy,Bonnie and Chica considering Golden Freddy is slightly more evil than Freddy not exactly the same mind set but almost alike nonetheless.

Golden Freddy had moved to the end of the hall Chica had moved into the kitchen and Bonnie was in the hallway. Power was slowly draining away but he still had time 28% power and now 5am the desk fan blowing silently lights flickering a bit in the hall almost total silence except for the eerie voices and giggles that echoed and the clashing of pots and pans. 'probably Chica' Gary thought to himself as he knew she liked to play with the pots and pans. but that still didn't stop an chill running through him as he checked the camera's quickly again. he heard a whisper a soft voice from somewhere singing softly.

_"Tick tock tick tock goes the little clock_

_can you hear the whispers in the dark.._

_do you hear the sounds of laughter."_

_"Can you feel the chills run down your spine_

do you hear the voices in your mind" the voice continued in a haunting tone almost mockingly as it kept going.

_"I will crawl and creep..._

_in your nightmares when you sleep._

_keep one eye open tonight..for I will strike.. you down.."_

The voice stopped but the eerie voices and giggles remained Gary shivered slightly whoever it was wanted to take him down.

**_-TO BE CONTINUED-_ **


	12. Gary's end? Part 3

  
**Anna fox Chapter: 12 Gary's end? Part 3**   


  
**=Gary's Pov=**   


I looked at my power still 28%  I still couldn't shake the chilling voice from my head as it echoed in my mind. I checked the camera's quickly making sure the animatronics where a safe distance away. I took a deep breath and exhaled. my hands where shaking my palms sweaty my eyes flickered back and forth. dark rings under my eyes from the lack of sleep the nightmares that kept me up at night didn't compare to the real thing.

  
**=No one's Pov=**   


It was eerily quiet inside the pizzeria,aside from the occasion sound made my chica and the heavy footsteps nothing happened. the curtains of pirates cove shifted slightly as foxy peeked out his golden eye briefly scanning the hallway.

Anna was asleep curled up on the sand in the cove seemingly peaceful as she napped,inside her mind was another story as she shivered. 

foxy walked over draping a blanket over her as he sat down beside her rubbing her back soothingly.

Anna shifted as she woke up opening her eyes she smiled a toothy smile looking up at foxy,"Hey.." she said softly. foxy smiled and looked towards the camera who's red light flashed once before flicking off. "We have to help him.lassy" he said whispering.

Anna shifted peeking out and looking down the long dark hallway she could see bonnie's distinct outline in the darkness there wasn't much she could do she wanted to save Gary the only human friend she ever made. it technically wasn't their fault they where programmed in such a way. she felt sorry for them as much as an animatronic could.

  
**=Golden Freddy's Pov=  
**

I watched from the stage my plan coming together slowly,as my mechanical eyes bore into the camera which seemed to flick on and off,'the human is still alive,not for long' I thought with smirk an evil glow in my eyes. 'oh how I was going to make them pay for hurting my brother,I'll show them all the **jOy oF cReAtIoN** ' I chuckled darkly at the thought of stuffing that worthless piece of meat into a suit hearing his organs burst his bones break and his sweet sweet screams to my mechanical ears. like music..

I shifted from my position to the party room slowly moving down the center. I felt like I was a mighty king striding down a long red carpet awaiting to be seated in an elegant throne. but this carpet was stained with the blood of my victims as I let out a cold mechanical laugh I could see the camera's flicker as I smiled showing my razor sharp robotic teeth aligning my jaw some where stained with old blood some glistened in the faint light as I set directly towards my prey.

  
 **=No one's Pov=**

 ****

Gary's eyes widened almost popping out of there sockets as he saw the sharp teeth inside golden freddy's wide jaw as he smiled evilly. his blood ran cold and a chill went down his spine as he shivered at the cold mechanical laugh. Gary was running out of time power was running low he could only hope for some sort of miracle to happen. as he heard the heavy mechanical footsteps getting closer he could hear the soft sound of children's creepy laughter and screams. he clutched the old tablet in his hands his thin frame visibly shaking his red hair sticking to his skin as his pale green eyes scanned the camera's. Gary looked at the time the clock was now at five forty five am only fifteen minutes until he was safe from the murderous robots outside of the doors and in the halls.

 **to be continued..**  


(A/N: Sorry for this late chapter! I had originally started writing this July 2nd 2016 but it is now September 22nd 2016 please forgive me,so.. what will happen to gary? you now know what he looks like (I doubt i actually did mention anything except his name if I did I am sorry and will correct myself but for now one last chapter.. and is it really over? is gary going to die? well.. find out next chapter XD)  
 ****  


  



	13. Gary's end? Part 4

  
**Anna fox Chapter: 13 Gary's end? Part 4**   


  
**=Garry's Pov=**

****

I felt the sweat trickle down my head, my heart pounded in my chest as I heard the footsteps get louder hid myself under the large desk making myself small as I could as I looked through the old tablet once again. I shut my eyes and prayed to someone anyone that I wouldn't die tonight.

  
**=No one's Pov=**

****

Anna and foxy where both ready to help gary before golden freddy got to him,Anna was making her way through the secret vent to get to gary before golden freddy could and foxy was preparing to charge at golden freddy if needed. his hook was sharp and pointed he wore a glove and a pirates hat. He was ready. 

Gary knew he was going to die his eyes where still shut tightly, he dared not make any noise as he heard the footsteps become louder and louder. he could practically feel the killing intent that poured out of the golden freddy seemingly suffocating him. 

Golden freddy stepped his way closer and closer taking his time stalking his prey, he could practically taste the humans blood on his lips. he could feel the fear and to him it was delicious. the other two animatronics where standing by at the ready, as for those meddling foxes he'd find a way to deal with them permanently and soon.

  
**=Anna's Pov=  
**

I crawled through the vent, hoping at least to get to gary before that demon known as golden freddy got near him,I was trying to be as quite as possible, so golden freddy wouldn't hear me but knowing him, he probably already knows I'm here. I best hope he doesn't, otherwise it's game over, for all of us. Gary is my friend and foxy.. the keeper of my heart, I can't lose both of them I won't let it happen. I was nearing the office I was getting closer to gary, and that golden freddy was too. I just hope I make it in time. After all i have a score to settle with that bear.

 **=Foxy's Pov=**

 ****

I hope the lass knows what she's doing, I can't help but feel worried about her,'Anna' I thought my mechanical heart ached. All the time we've spent together all the days, I couldn't help but fall in love as much as an animatronic like myself could at least. I just hope she knows what she's doing, I'm here for her if she needs me, that golden freddy bastard is going down. I won't let him hurt Anna and I won't let him hurt her friend either. 'I promise' I thought to myself. readying myself for an attack just in case everything went to hell, but knowing the situation everything went to hell a long time ago.

 **=No one's Pov=**

 ****

Time seemed to slow down, for everyone and everything as the old clock ticked barely inching forwards. it was five fifty now, five minutes had passed yet it felt like an eternity. Time slowed and everything seemed to blur forwards.

Golden freddy made his move, teleporting into the office only to find it empty and void of any human, he could of sworn that the human was here, he could taste their fear hear there heart beat. but the office was empty and quiet as if no one was there at all, was his mechanical mind malfunctioning, did he simply not see this human this gary as anna called him. 

Golden freddy looked around his eyes scanning, he knew the human was somewhere he could feel their fear, so where was he. it wasn't six just yet, that he knew of then WHAT had happened..and WHERE was the human, All the questions flooded his mind was he being tricked was some unseen force messing with him, he didn't know he felt normal that he knew of he didn't feel odd at all, maybe he teleported too far again, that had happened a lot in the past which meant, he had to go back. so he did just in time to see Anna pulling gary out and down the hall of the pizzeria and foxy burst from his stage and attack him swinging his sharp hook tearing open his throat and tearing at the mechanical wiring as the fox attacked again. 

Golden freddy shifted out the way but still got scratched for it, golden freddy hissed letting out a wave of dark energy. foxy moved out the way, causing golden freddy to get angrier rage burned in his eyes, How could he let a couple of Animatronics ruin his plans!," _ **yOu aRe aLl gOiNg tO pAy fOr tHiS!**_ " he hissed out voice deadly and sharp. as he advanced onto foxy who struck him again. "Stay back!" foxy growled out. his hook raised threatenly. Golden freddy chuckled darkly, _ **"yOuR pUnY hOoK wIlL dO nOtHiNg aGaInSt mE!"**_ he said darkly eyes blazing in fury as they narrowed glaring at foxy.

 

Foxy glared at golden freddy his hook ready, "I aint scared of ye!" he called out eyes narrowing,Anna was slowly approaching golden freddy from behind her own hook ready as well as what looked like some modified tazer like device. if she could get close enough she could fry golden freddy's circuits into nothing but melted wiring and metal. 

'almost there' she thought trying to be quiet instead of rush things since foxy was currently golden freddy's focus at the moment. anna took her chance and dashed forwards jamming the tazer into the back of golden freddy's head everything seemed to stop as golden freddy screamed in pain body collapsing to the ground as he convulsed as electricity pulsed through his body, he could feel his inner workings shutting down one by one until everything went black. 

Anna stood over golden freddy's somewhat twitching corpse before she dashed over to foxy and hugged him burying her face into his neck. "It's all over.." she whispered. "it's finally..over.."

After golden freddy stopped twitching he was moved into a back room the door shut and tightly locked after both anna and foxy took the bear apart scattering his parts around so even if he did come back he would have a hard time looking for his body. 

-To be continued in Chapter 14: The aftermath- 

-Preview-  
Gary sighed after the incident at the pizzera things have changed now he left at 5am instead of 6am,golden freddy had not been seen nor heard from ever since but, gary couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched from time to time. he had a bad feeling it wasn't quite over yet. 

in the room with golden freddy's remains, the head of golden freddy's eyes light up as his mouth turns upwards into a crooked smile. 

 


	14. The Aftermath and The Return of Golden Freddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own FNAF I only own Anna and Gary.

**Anna Fox Chapter 14: The Aftermath and The Return of Golden Freddy**

* * *

Gary sighed after the incident at the pizzeria things have changed now he left at 5am instead of 6am,golden freddy had not been seen nor heard from ever since but, gary couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched from time to time. he had a bad feeling it wasn't quite over yet.

 

In the room with golden freddy's remains, the head of golden freddy's eyes light up as his mouth turns upwards into a crooked smile, a dark chuckle filled the room. **_"..D-dEaTh..w-W-w-IlL c-C-cOmE.."_** he hissed voice broken true he had been badly damaged by that wretched fox but there was nothing a little dark magic couldn't repair, or he could just look for a replacement something better than the shell he was currently in. ** _'i'Ll fInD tHeM aNd mAkE tHeM PaY.'_** he hissed in his head. he could barely move his body as he focused on getting most of himself back together again. he grit his sharp metal teeth as he used the dark magic he had been storing to pull himself back together quite literally. This time he wouldn't go down this time he was going to get his sweet revenge.. no anna no foxy and no bonnie or chica to get in his way. He was going to Kill that pathetic meat bag. Then after he was done only then he'd go after foxy first leaving anna for last was a better idea. he chuckled the things he would do to her before he killed her or kept her as his slave. whichever was better,but first golden freddy had to rest fixing himself had taken a toll on him he closed his eyes and shut down letting his body repair itself. 

-Meanwhile with Anna and foxy-

Anna had let foxy move into her large ship with her so she was never alone,she smiled nuzzling foxy as he held her in his arms she was happy but a feeling in the back of her head told her she was to be on guard for a bit. for the most part she wanted to enjoy the moments she had. "I love you.." she whispered. "I love ye too..lassie" whispered foxy into her mechanical ear. she smiled kissing his cheek.

TBC- ( I promise I will finish the rest of this don't hurt me)


End file.
